Star-crossed
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: Most girls.. No normal girls would choose a knight, someone who comes in and sweeps you off your feet, not a possessive vampire who terrorizes your country. But you know what? She was by no means a normal girl.
1. Prologue

A/N: And I'm alive! Whew.. school was hectic, I'm sorry that was wrong _it still is. _Anyways this is my first Naruto fanfic and Multi-chapter story, so please forgive me if they are out of character... and don't hesitate to tell me what you want to happen. BTW this is a NaruHina and SasuSaku pairing, and if you don't like it feel free to click the back button. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... except the privels thing :D.

* * *

Summary:

Most girls.. No _normal_ girls would choose a knight, someone who comes in and sweeps you off your feet, not a possessive vampire who terrorizes your country. But you know what?

She was by no means a normal girl.

* * *

Prologue:

There was a race that walks the Earth during and only at night. They were the vampires, beautiful blood-sucking creatures that could hypnotize you with just one gaze. They're beautiful, they're strong but most of all they were deadly. They are the kind of creatures able to kill without the use of any weapons and was capable of using their bare hands. The rulers of this race was the royals. They were the most powerful vampires in history. One of the perks of being a vampire was being utterly gorgeous, another, the most awesome one, was being immortal. They never age, which means they will never die. However, there were ways to kill them. Not easy seeing that they were fast and strong but at least there were some. Those ways being decapitation or setting them on fire. Most of the time, when the killers feel like giving mercy, they light them on fire. One would think it would be the other way around but no.. Not burning them will not kill them. They will still live, although unable to move for the rest of their miserable existence. Some of their killers decide to do just that, they reserve it for the most notorious of criminals. Leaving them to rot in their cells.

You cannot make vampires. They were born, only if they have vampire parents. Any other wouldn't create a vampire. That's the reason why there aren't many vampires around. Aside from the fact that they were constantly hunted, female vampires were too independent and thought that a thousand years was still to early to have babies, so they usually wait until they were five thousand years old.

There was another race, although this race was loved by humans. And most definitely not hunted, by some creatures at least. These race were the elves. Unlike vampires elves didn't need blood to keep living though they were just as strong. Elves have hawk-like eyesight and heightened senses. They specialize with the use of the bow and like the vampires was way more powerful at night. Elves even during daylight, always looks like they are glowing and some sort of good, majestic aura surrounds them that no vampire can ever achieve. Elves share three similarities with the vampires, they were strong, they were beautiful and they were immortal and like the vampires they cannot be made. Although, unlike the vampires, they do not gather their strength from the darkness instead they gather their strength from the moonlight, hence more powerful at night, but even though they were strong elves didn't see the need to protect themselves anymore. Instead they choose to hide behind their protectors back.

This is where the Privels come in.

Privels were half-vampire, half-elves. Although they should be neutral, some knights decided to side with the elves because their mothers were 'violated' by undignified vampires and they being the 'un-planned' kid wanted to stop the injustice.

Privels have the best of both worlds. They were strong, they were fast, they didn't get burned by the sun, they didn't need blood to continue living but most of all, they like their parents were immortal. And unlike their elf parents they can't be hypnotized. They were the ultimate weapon.

Privels from the moment of their birth, gets assigned with a royal elf. This elves protected the common elves and they were more powerful than the normal ones, being able to resist the hypnotizing of their enemies. The privels were the ones chosen to protect them, a job they deem sacred and too important to be ignored. Some of the Privels were serious about protecting the royals, protecting the 'good' creatures in the war. However, some Privels deem it to troublesome to actually train to protect the princesses and princes of the royal kingdom. The serious Privels however start training the moment they can, to protect their masters from the blood-thirsty vampires who crave their and the humans blood. Vampires were addicted to it, they _love_ it and the Privels train so they do not get what they _loved_.

Ever since the dawn of time the two races have always been at war, and the privels have always sided with the Elves. No known history existed where the _elves_ and the _vampires _co-existed with each other. It just wasn't possible. Elves were known to mate with humans, Vampires were known to _rape_ humans and Elves even got their pride and dignity taken away from them by vampires. But something like a privel falling in love with a vampire never happened or a vampire falling in love with a privel, Vamps and elves have fallen in love, sometimes its only the vamps, hence the raping, but sometimes.. on **_very_ **rare occasions elves fell in love too and their children along with them decided to disappear off the radar. But no known prince or princess both vampire and elf have fallen with each other, because that's just how it was.

The kingdom of the Haruno's was currently being terrorized by the vampire prince along with his cousins. Naruto, the princess' knight swore to protect his best friend even if it caused him his life. But what if he falls pray to the very same danger he needs to protect his master from or what if his princess falls for the very same vampire terrorizing their country..

This is their world.

This is their life..

And

This is their story...

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be highly appreciated. SasuSaku is the main pair but don't worry, I won't neglect NaruHina :D.

THANKS!


	2. When Fated Souls meet

A/N: Thank you! thank you! _thank you_! I love you guys. When I thought of this idea I immediately assumed that it won't gather that much attention, so thank you for proving me wrong :D. I probably won't be able to update as much as I would like so please forgive me for that. Another thing, Hinata won't be all shy in this story.. so if you don't like that then.. you don't like it. I'll try to bring forth shy Hinata during certain situations so rest assured. That's all, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary:

Most girls.. No _normal_ girls would choose a knight, someone who comes in and sweeps you off your feet, not a possessive vampire who terrorizes your country. But you know what?

She was by no means a normal girl.

* * *

_Chapter 1: When fated souls meet_

She was trapped. She knows it, he knows it, only the frigging guards doesn't know about it. No one will come, no one _can_ come. Not even if she screams until her throat was raw. They were fighting their own battles, and the guards stationed at the door of her chamber were no match for the monster that barged into her room. She assessed her situation calmly, looking for ways out.. There was absolutely none. He had made sure to position himself between her and the door, blocking the only escape route she had. Before, this '_accident' _she actually thought it was actually cool to have your bedroom at the tallest tower. She didn't even _think_ of the possibilities that could happen. How was she to know that the vampires would be brave enough to actually attack the castle? Besides she thought that her knight would always be able to protect her, so it didn't cross her mind to actually put any weapon inside her room. Now here she was defenseless with absolutely no means of escape.

Her inner smacked herself over and over. The prince of the vampires was standing in front of her, looking relaxed and there was nothing she could do! She can't kill him with her bare hands.. she was no vampire. She can only do one thing now. Stall.. and pray that her knight would finish his battle quickly.

o-O-o

The sounds of swords clashing against each other resounded throughout the courtyard. Two silhouettes were dancing against their counterpart. One being a pale, female vampire with long black tresses and a pearl white gaze, the other being a tan, male privel with sun-kissed blond hair and eyes the color of the blue sea. Privels lived for this moment. The part where they protect their masters with their lives. This was their purpose, and he would die for it.

The battle was one of the longest fight they had fought. The vampire had only one advantage, seeing she can't hypnotize a privel but the privel had been fairly young and she had lived for eons, meaning she had more fighting experience than the lad. Usually, her fight would be easy because all she had battled before were humans and elves, when the elves still fought for themselves. All she had to do was hypnotize them and they would be lying beneath her blood soaking their clothes and pooling at her feet. She never had to kill, all she had to do was order them, just one gaze and she wins her battle. This was her first time fighting a privel, a knight at that. He was trained, and he was immune to her gaze. He is her greatest enemy. Getting bored with the routine of dodge, jab and kick she putted more power and her opponents sword went flying.

He cursed himself. _Damn it, damn it, Damn it! _This fight could be the battle that decides his princess life, and he lost it.. The sound of his sword clanging against the ground made him wince. He fell to his knees, head bowed looking exactly like the fallen warrior he was.

The vampire raised her sword.

"Any last words?" she asked with the sword still raised above her. Gathering what was left of his strength he raised his head to look at her, deciding that if he was going to die, he was going to do it proudly. He squarely met her gaze.

She watched him critically, fully prepared to take his life. He was the enemy, she shouldn't feel sorry for him.. but for some unknown reason she can't help but feel a little _disturbed _by his death. However the moment their eyes connected, the moment he met her gaze; unknown scenes, unknown memories played in her mind.

_"Look at this Hinata-chan! Look at this! Isn't it pretty?" _

_"We'll always be together Hinata-chan!"_

_"Hinata-chan!" _

_"Hinataaa- chaaann..."_

_"Hinata-chan?" _

_"I'm sorry, we can't be friends anymore Hinata-chan.." _

She was confused, what was that? But what was even more confusing was the object of her daydreaming was the same guy she was about to kill. She hesitated for a second, and it was a second that changed her life. She looked surprised "Naruto-kun?" she asked cautiously. She may be wrong after all. Surprised flashed on his face. How could she, a vampire he had never met before, know his name?

A cut off scream broke their staring. Momentarily forgetting about each other, they both turned towards the source of the sound. Their gazes arriving at the main part of the castle. Naruto was unconcerned, it was just probably another vampire dying.

"There she is!" the guards screamed. Reinforcements have arrived and he watched the vampire curse under her breath , she looks at him one more time before turning to try to run away but the guards anticipated the action and they had her cornered. A whole mob of elves surrounded her with swords and torches pointed from every direction. She looked into the distance, out into the dark night and quietly held up her hands. She looked at each of them, however none met her gaze. Speaking softly and with utter confidence she told them "Sasuke-sama will come for me"

"Seize her!"

When she was tied up and completely weapon-less they turned towards their knight "Naruto-sama, are you okay?" they asked and he nodded. He turned and assessed Hinata, staring at her as if the answer to the question of how she knew his name would be answered.

A full minute of staring passed.

"Bring her to Sakura-chan, she needs to tell us what to do with her" he ordered them, not even bothering to take his gaze off the vampire in front of him. The guards fidgeted "about that.." they started, looking like they'd rather die than tell him the impending news "when we came to.. she was already gone.." they told him sweating bullets all the while. Naruto stared blankly at them.

"You... were sleeping?" he asked still unemotional, a soft chuckle was heard and Naruto turned towards it. There sat the vampire, smiling brightly, despite being captured she was grinning as if a human-feast just started and that made warning bells rise in his head.

Naruto moved towards her and crouched "what do you know?" he demanded, meeting her eyes. She looked amused "Na-ru-to sa-ma" she mocked "it would be more polite to ask my name first" she said chastising him.

Naruto waited impatiently but she still said nothing. "Your name then" he asked through gritted teeth, their master was missing and the vampire chic was messing with them. "Call me Hinata!" she said, smiling brightly all the while.

"Okay then Hinata, what do you know?" he asked one more time, she shook her head and he groaned in frustration. "Get rid of them first" she conditioned, tilting her head towards the guards.

He turned towards the guards "Search the castle! I want every corner, crook and canary checked!" he ordered looking as if he might start hitting them any time.

"but..but Narut-"

"GO!"

He exploded and the guards went scampering away. "my, my impatient are we?" Hinata chuckled. Naruto turned towards her, eyes blazing "Shut the hell up and tell me what you know" instead of cowering in fear she looked more amused "and my prize will be?" she asked him

He stared seriously at her "we won't torture you for information" he promised.

"Good enough" she said shrugging "That was my cousin" she continued "he made them fall asleep.. he is even stronger than me. Your pathetic excuse of a guard would be no match for him" she smirked.

"Okay then.. so our princess is currently residing in your tower?" he asked calmly, Hinata was baffled. "Yes.." she answered uncertain and asked "why aren't you panicking?"

Naruto stared at her "You're his cousin, he wouldn't dare harm her with you here" he reasoned. "Meanwhile, you'll be staying with me" and then he led her into the castle. Unknown to him a pair of eyes were watching their every move. Into the distance, where Hinata had looked into earlier, was the silhouette of a man with a woman on his shoulder. After a split second it was gone..

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: And here it is. I told you Hinata will be different, so please don't flame me and love the confident her.

Reviews are appreciated

THANKS


	3. Into The Lion's Den

A/N: Sakura's inner doesn't get to come out unless she's angry or is saying stuff which she really doesn't feel, thought you ought to know. So here it is. Her version. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Summary:

Most girls.. No _normal_ girls would choose a knight, someone who comes in and sweeps you off your feet, not a possessive vampire who terrorizes your country. But you know what?

She was by no means a normal girl.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Into the Lion's den_

When Sakura came to, she thought that what happened the night before had been a very bad dream. The more she observed, the more she realized how wrong she was. How _very wrong _she was. Her room may not have been too girly filled with pink stuff adorned with laces and all but it was not that bleak.. or.. or dark. If not for her hawk-like eyesight she would have seen nothing except darkness around her, save for the light going through a square-shaped little window.

Looking more closely she realized that the room was not dark. It was just filled with black things. Black curtains, black carpet.. heck! even the bed she was on resembled the night. The room really was for vampires, if her eyesight had been able to see through all the black things, she can only imagine how bright it must be for them if their entire palace was surrounded by lively colors. Aside from all the black surrounding her, nothing else in the room seemed personal. Except maybe, the closet full of clothes.

The more Sakura looked around, the more it dawned on her the gravity of her situation. There existed only a singular window in the circular room she was put in and it was caged. She suspected that not even her strength could break it. Looking out unto the window from her place on the bed, all she could she was the sky. The never ending sky. They putted her into the highest tower in their kingdom, she suspected.

Not a single sharp object was to be seen. Not even a quill was placed inside the too dark room. Her kidnapper had made sure she had absolutely no weapon. Not that it mattered because weapons aside, she was sure that the door was locked. It would seem very stupid if they forget to lock one measly door after all the precautions they took.

She came to another, yet again, unfortunate realization. Even if they forget to lock the door.. even if they didn't caged her "room".. even if they decorated the stupid prison with weapons and armor she wouldn't be able to defeat them. She can fight but only enough to protect herself from thugs and bandits not a too gorgeous vampire prince and his minions. She could probably take down some common vampires but not guards or anyone from the royal family. Those guys would be trained and _that _is exactly what she isn't. Trained.

The very thought of royal vamps not being able to protect themselves and needed guards were stupid. They could probably snap her pretty, little neck without even breaking a sweat. The only reason they hired guards was because of their _'I'm so better and much more superior than anyone else'_ line of reasoning and their arrogance. They thought of themselves far more important, far more superior to deal with such matters. Such matters being too ambitious vampires dreaming to take them down and take the crown for themselves. Some common vampires actually defeated some guards before, but stood no chance against the royal family themselves. The gap between the royal family and the guards were as wide as the gap between the land and the sky and clear as day.

Going to check out the closet she was very surprised to see it full of her clothes. Raging from her panties to her bras and her towels. Everything! She grumbled quietly to herself. Great exactly what she needed... A super hot and psychotic stalker who had no qualms going through her stuff. Stories of virgin girls getting kidnapped and played with then getting killed flashed into her mind. She shivered delicately, stupid story tellers and their stories!

She looked out into the window once more feeling a sudden rise of bitterness within her. Suddenly she felt like screaming.. and crying.. and hitting something. To do anything! She wanted to curse, to punch, to kick. To be able to do something! Basically she felt like how all girls feel during their periods. She hated feeling weak.. she hated that she was weak and that was what the stupid situation is throwing into her face. That she is weak.. that she is unable to do anything... In a matter of seconds all the anger, all the frustration turned into helplessness. If only she hadn't been so weak...

_She hates it. She hates staying behind locked doors being protected.. unable to do a thing. The battle waging outside could be heard a mile away. The battle cries, the agony filled screams, the desperate pleas for their life. Her guards.. her people were fighting for theirs and most importantly hers. And what was she doing?! sitting! Being protected like the princess she was._

_She could hear them.. she could picture them in her minds eye. Getting hurt for her, losing an arm for her.. getting themselves killed for her. No.. it would be too vain to think it was all for her. They are also doing this to protect the kingdom. To protect her means to protect the kingdom, she holds the future of it. If she is captured by the enemy and they managed to activate it... No best not think about the scenery **that **had happened. _

_The turning of the knob brought her out of her inner rant and pang of worry shot through her. Was the situation that worse that she actually requires to move? She prepared herself to hear the worst type of news. Prepared herself to see the grim look on her guards face once he enters her room. She had prepared herself to face any possibility. What she didn't expect was to see a very gorgeous vampire wearing a black robe take one good look at her and subject her to his will. He out of nowhere suddenly materialized in front of her when he was by the door moments before and she found herself caught in his hypnotic gaze. She tried to resit, but it was too strong and her efforts proved to be futile. He was more powerful than any vampire she had encountered and with all her strength was powerless against him._

_If only Naruto had arrived.. _

Sakura felt uncomfortable.. like she was forgetting something important. Thinking more of it, the face of her kidnapper was hazy. Like her brain can't really remember who he was.. like something's preventing her from remembering exactly who he was...

The sound of keys unlocking the door broke her out of her reverie. She looked wearily towards it, her heart pounding in her chest and shivers of fear crawling up her spine. She felt the little hairs in her arm rise up and the whole world seemed to slow down. In an agonizing pace the door slowly opened revealing a tall, pale, handsome young man clad in black robe. She didn't know he he was or even what his position were but he was the one who took her, that she was sure of.

Standing in the black room, he seemed to blend right into the shadows, a fact which made the racing of her heart increase ten fold. She knows he could hear it, how could he not? His sensed was way better that hers. She could literally hear her own heart echoing in the suddenly suffocating room. She took comfort with the fact that he did not know what that pounding meant.. because she was very sure that there was more than fear in there.

He locked the door behind him and Sakura held her breath, unsure of his next move. In fact, she watched him so intently it was a wonder her heightened eyesight missed his lightning fast movement. In a split second he was in front of her, trapping her between his arms and making her back against the wall just beside the window. Her heart ceased beating. There was definitely more than fear in what she felt around the dangerous yet beautiful man. No.. this creature was no man but with his face so close to hers and his hot breathe fanning her face she struggled hard with the concept.

She was confused, he was the enemy. He was _her_ enemy so this attraction didn't make sense! Every time she tried to remember him it was like a wall was blocking it. Her memories.

He lowered himself to nibble in her ear and that's when cold reality woke her. His skin was ice-cold.. and hard.. The feeling of his skin on hers was all it took to let her gather enough strength and push him away. Weakly.

He was like an unmovable mountain, and with her strength it was no wonder he didn't even budge. He stared, studying her. He slowly lifted his hands to her bubble-gum pink hair playing with the edges then towards her forehead, down her nose and all the way to her cheeks and finally he began to trace her lips. Through out the whole ordeal she stood rigid, eyes wide and not a single coherent thought forming in her mind. He grasped her chin.

"Look at me" he commanded but she didn't obey. She was not stupid, she knew the power of his gaze. It was what got her into her current predicament in the first place. After 3 minutes of waiting he got impatient and roughly grabbed her chin. Sakura expected an order. She expected him to be sadistic and order her to do undignified things but he did nothing like that. Instead, what he did to her made her already erratic heartbeat to go faster.

He leaned in close. So close that she could smell his breath.. More so than before, because before the scent had been weaker. This time with him so close, it was stronger. Unlike some cliche romantic novel his breath didn't smell minty or had that scent that just pull you in. Instead, he smelled of something metallic.. something coppery.. something sweet and.. something like.. blood. If she was a normal human she would have smelled nothing, but unfortunately she was not and so the scent came strong. Just when he was a breath away from her lips, just when her heart was ready to jump off of her chest, just when _it _almost happened he suddenly pulled away, but not all the way. Instead his hand made it's way back to its previous location. Her long, pink locks. He started playing with them, an unreadable look about him. He opened his mouth and his voice was simply... beautiful. She had not noticed it before, to lost in her fears but it was smooth laced with a deep timber. The kind of voice that could lull you to sleep just by hearing it.

"You know" he started still playing with her hair "they say knights fiercely loves and protects his lady" he paused and for some unknown reason she can't understand her heart buzzed with anticipation.

"so" he told her, continuing once more; looking directly at her but whatever he was going to say Sakura never found out because a knock at the door interrupted them. And Sakura was shocked, she should have heard the footsteps, or smell his scent a mile away. but she didn't and she was shocked at how easily he had managed to make her drop her guard.

He closed his eyes and in a voice that barely concealed the annoyance he felt said "come in"

A pale man opened the door "Sasuke-sama, your fiancee is here" he said tonelessly.

And then the world spun.

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: Shock! Yes Sasuke has a fiancee and Yes I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. hahaha ;) need to keep it interesting you know. So try to guess who she is :D.

Reviews are appreciated. Review and I'll give you imaginary cookie dough.

THANKS


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Okay.. I know you guys are waiting for me to update and stuff but I am very sorry to say that I will have very little time to write and will not _(probably)_ update this week and next week. I'm really sorry but I barely even have the time to write this author's note so please don't flame me.

I just wanted to say that a poll is up and if you find the time please vote in it. It will decide the ending of the story.. whether it is happy or sad. I'm sure some of you know that scar-crossed lovers don't really get a happy ending..

I will also like to thanks those people who has reviewed, followed and added my story to their favorites. I Love you all!

Thanks to:

_xXmysterious-unkownXx_

_erza scarlet of fairy tail_

_SMILE_

_usuratonkachixx_

_KHautumn21597_

_xxxkirmizibeyazxxx_

_lolajam77_

_dark shadow 400_

_Sasu3Saku_

_professionalVamp_

_SuzukaAzumi_

_Sutefanii uchiha_

_Rinoagirl89_

_LovelyStrawberry14_

_yuki chaos_

_vero1092_

_rosey753_

_fallengirlx_

_butterflyofhim_

_TrueFan31_

_Narutofan 3721_

_JakuraAngel_

_Heartbreaker-chan_

_Drea-kat_

_Chachiha_

Once more I am very grateful to you all! Thank you!

and reviewing once in a while won't hurt you know ;) :3


	5. My past?

A/N: I am very sorry to keep you guys waiting. Well, your wait is over, accept it as a peace offering xD. I would just like to remind you that my poll is already open and that it will determine the ending of this story. So far it is tied.. That's all, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing people, how many times must I repeat myself in for the site to get it?

* * *

Summary:

Most girls.. No _normal_ girls would choose a knight, someone who comes in and sweeps you off your feet, not a possessive vampire who terrorizes your country. But you know what?

She was by no means a normal girl.

* * *

_Chapter 3: My past? _

_Hinata never had this much fun. Actually, she doesn't laugh or even smile.. not unless she was here. In her paradise, her world which she was not willing to share with anyone else except for one special exception. Her oasis was magical, untainted by the war between the two races. It lies at the border of the two kingdoms. A circular clearing filled with flowers and happiness hidden by the thick cluster of trees. Here, Hinata could laugh, smile and dance all she wants and no one.. no one.. will scold her for it._

_Hinata didn't like 'home'.. She never did. It was too dark, too sad and too bleak in that place. She supposes that it may seem too prejudiced to call their kingdom 'dark' when she has never experienced what was bright in the first place but that is what was really in her heart. At their palace, for she would never willingly call it home, the councilors and advisers would scold her and punish her if they see even a ghost of a smile. "A lady of thy caliber shall not show thy emotions lightly" they would say. __  
_

_They always looked down on her, they always thought of her to be wrong... even if she brings back high marks and she proudly shows it to them, they would sneer at it, look at her with contempt and say that a noble should not resort to such disgraceful methods as cheating. Hinata didn't even try to explain that she didn't cheat, they wouldn't listen anyway. Their conversations always ended with the counselors holding their heads high after telling her that she can't do anything right. _

_That has always bewildered Hinata. After all, what was right? People had different opinions, they had different views. So why in the world would they act as if they, the councilors, think is always right? _

_It never really bothered her, as long as they didn't get in her way.. They can criticize her for all she cares, she knew she was amazing anyway. What really bothered her was that, apart from her, the council treats everyone else with kindness. The councilors always sided against her even if the evidences point at the opposite direction. They always found a way to blame her in the end.  
_

_On a breezy knight, Hinata and her cousin was taking a walk. The air felt really humid and the ground they walked on created squishing sounds and was muddy from the rain so Hinata was surprised to find that her spoiled cousin wanted to take a late night stroll. The two princess didn't take guards with them, with their strength and speed, they could take down a whole group of bandits._

_Her cousin, all of a sudden ran straight at a pool of mud. Hinata tried to stop her, but because of her late reaction she was too late. To humans it would have looked like her cousin, who was standing right beside her, was suddenly transported to the mud. But for elves and vampires, who had amazing eyesight, they would see through everything. And what Hinata saw was her perfectly sane cousin running at the mud at full speed with a determined expression on her face. _

_Hinata had to admit that her cousin was beautiful. She had a porcelain look about her, like a doll. With silver hair and violet orbs, her cousin was GORGEOUS. She was named Victoria and she was the only one whom Hinata really trusted herself with. And she stood there, shell shocked, while Victoria screamed for help; screaming about how mean Hinata was and that "Hinata pushed me " and Hinata's favorite " I always knew she was jealous". She just stood there as the guards helped Victoria up, feeling of hatred and betrayal Victoria l swirling within her heart. Feelings so strong that she can actually see the demons coming out of her, feelings so strong that she can kill Victoria right now. _

_The councilors, who arrived seconds after the guards, turned on her "We have always know of thy demonic stature" they said and Hinata ran blindly. She was sure that if she stayed even a second longer she might do something rash. She felt tears falling down her face, the only person she really trusted.. turned out to be like one of them. _

_She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to get out of there.. She didn't know how far she'd run or when she'll even stop.. all that registered in her mind where her words, all she could here was the sound of her sandals stepping on the wet, muddy ground. All she could smell was the sweet and delicate scent of flowers... flowers? Hinata slowed down. Yes, there was the scent of flowers. She followed it, a sense of adventure filling her. _

_She arrived at her destination and stood still as a rock. The scents led to the land separating the two kingdoms. She didn't know whether to continue or not, she was not safe there.. hell, she wasn't safe here; within the edge of their border. Going beyond would be suicide, and yet she can't control how her feet strayed towards it. _

_The forest was thick, but all she needed to do was follow that scent and she will be fine. It was very dark although thanks to her eyesight, seeing was no problem. The only sounds she could hear where the crunching of leaves beneath her feet and the distant sounds of owls in the distance. Hinata wasn't scared though, she was ready to take on anything. It had been hours since she ran away she was sure, and there seemed to be no sign of anything other than trees except the scent of flowers getting stronger. _

_Finally, Hinata could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The scent is overwhelming her, in another situation she would have been pissed but right now she was very grateful. She arrived at a clearing, the scent of roses, daisies, pansies, lilies and others stronger that ever. _

_However, in the distance.. from the opposite side of where she stood, was another scent. Not of a nature, vampire or even an elf.. it was a scent that Hinata was unfamiliar with yet at the same time.. she thinks that she has encountered it before.. It didn't smell as fragile and delicate as an elf.. yet it had the same tone to it.. It doesn't have the distinct scent of a vampire but it smelled just as dangerous.. Hinata stiffened. She remembered now.. She finally remembers why the scent seemed so familiar. When she was a young kid, a professor brought in a knight to be experimented prof. introduced him as N.M.. Minato if you may. And he told them that N.M was the leader of a certain troop. She fainted then, because the sheer scent of him was dangerous enough..  
_

_A privel.. Hinata finally recognizes it.. the other occupant of the clearing was a privel. The creatures whose sole purpose in life was to kill them. She started to move back carefully. She knows that privels don't have senses as good as theirs but it was good enough. She took a step back. her heart hammering in her chest. The moment that the sandal met the ground he turned to her.. and all she saw was black. _

Hinata slowly sat in her bed, still a bit drowsy from sleep.. It was 6 o' clock in the afternoon she knew. The standard waking time for vampires. She was in a guest room, why they decided to put her there and not in a dungeon mystified her. Didn't they know that she can take a whole army down alone? a few guards wouldn't be able to stop her.

She observed her 'room'.. She noticed many things. One, the wall was filled with posters of ramen. Two, the carpet was a bright orange and the bed yellow. Three.. there was no door... and.. no window.. How they putted her in was a big mystery.

"You're awake" a voice behind her said. Out of surprise, she leap up into the wall. Her fangs bared.

Naruto help up his hands "woah, calm down tiger" he said in what he thought was a calming manner.

Hinata jumped down and approached him slowly. "Why are you here?" she asked him. Hinata sat down on the bed, her previous episode already forgotten. Well, when one lived for over a thousand years you will soon forget about insignificant stuff like that.

"I already told you didn't I? I'm your jailer now." He said calmly and it made Hinata wonder. Was there more to this guy? She believed the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" and yet she is unable to help herself, just like when she was young..

"Why do you protect them?" she asked him, and Naruto turned towards her, wearing a blank look on his face. "You must have a reason" she explained, after all, who wants to risk their lives for fun?

He turned his back to her "My father got captured by your kind.. I'm not sure whether he is still alive.."

"And who is your father?"

"Namikaze.. Namikaze Minato." He said finally facing her.

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this is all I can give you.. School is still hard with exams coming up. I don't think I'll be able to update till next month. Well reviews are highly appreciated and I would like to say once more that a poll is up.

THANKS


	6. Author's note 2:

A/N: Thanks for all the people who has continued to support me and this story, I love you guys!

I know that it seems too much to ask but I'm pretty sure that you all have FB accounts right? Well, I have a friend and she is in great need of help.. I would really appreciate it if you would like it and spread it?

Just type **_III-Rome's Indian Music Videos_** in the search bar and like group 2's 'All iz well'. ONLY ALL IZ WELL, you can even leave comments if you want.. just don't say anything negative please...

It's a music video which they made.. Of course I am not forcing you but it would be a really big help. And their grades depends on your likes.

Once again, Thank you and God Bless! :)))


End file.
